chattriggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Commands are used for multiple purposes in Chat Triggers, including modifying settings and activating triggers. This page will cover all of the available commands, their aliases, and their purposes. Every command in this mod is prefaced by "/trigger". The alias for this command, "/t", can be disabled in the settings page /trigger create/add/list These three commands allow the creation of trigger to be done in-game. /trigger create The "/trigger create" command does exactly what it implies: it creates a new trigger. This is akin to writing "trigger: ..." in a text file. The argument must be the trigger type, and he argument should contain the desired chat message, along with any tags. /trigger add This command adds events to pre-existing triggers. is the number of the trigger you want to add the event to, which can be found by executing "/trigger list" (covered below). should be the event type, and is all text after the initial "event:" text. /trigger list This command lists all currently active triggers. It lists triggers without lists, followed by all lists. The lists are "minimized" - in other words, the triggers in the list are only displayed when the user clicks on the "List>" text. Do note that triggers from imports cannot be edited via the in-game commands. /trigger string /create/set/list These commands display information contained in all of the user-made string. /trigger string Here, the argument must be a valid string name that you have created. If the string name entered is an existing string, then this command will return the value of that string. /trigger string create This command, as implied, creates a new string with the name . /trigger string set This command is used to set a string to a desired value. Insert the name of an existing string in place of , and the desired value in place of . /trigger string list In a similar manner to "/trigger list", this command lists all currently stored strings and their values. In addition to listing every string and their respective values, the strings can also be edited and deleted from this menu. To edit a string, click the gray "> " that appears before the string name. To delete a string, click the red "-" that appears after the string name. /trigger array/display hi These commands display information about the currently stored arrays and displays. /trigger array This command displays the names of all currently stored arrays. When one of the array names is clicked, all of the values in that array are displayed. /trigger display This command, similar to the previous, displays all currently active displays. /trigger save/load Only useful when editing trigger via a text editor TODO: Redirect. /trigger load Loads any changes made in a text file into the mod. (Don't forget to save the text file before typing this command!) /trigger save Does the exact same thing as /trigger GO EAT SOME POO These commands are used to interact with installed trigger, and get triggers that other people have made. /trigger run This is how the user manually runs triggers with "type:other". must be the name of an existing trigger of the type:other. It is important to note that one does not have to specify a trigger name. If the is left blank, the mod will return a list of all type:other trigger with descriptions (see Trigger Types for details). /trigger import Imports a community-made trigger pack. must be the pack ID, the one without spaces. Community-made triggers can be viewed on the ChatTriggers website: http://ct.kerbybit.com/imports/. Imports on this page are sorted by most recently uploaded to oldest uploaded. /trigger imports Lists all currently imported triggers (all triggers in .minecraft\mods\ChatTriggers\Imports). Also lists all currently disabled trigger (all triggers in .minecraft\mods\ChatTriggers\Imports\Disabled). Imports can be disabled and re-enabled through this list by clicking the arrow next to the import.